


To Claim a Fallen God

by Sakurablossomhime (cherrygirlprime)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post Advent Children, Post-Dirge of Cerberus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygirlprime/pseuds/Sakurablossomhime
Summary: One pivotal experimentation leads to a moment never forgotten for Sephiroth





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing about my threesome again. I can't leave them alone. Please, if you do like the writing or if you have helpful thoughts, please review. The only way a writer, amateur or not, will get better is by people like you leaving comments! Thank you in advance.

So here he sat, in a squat booth in the corner of this not only visibly offensive, audibly detestable, and olfactory barraging place being very uncomfortable. The place reeked of alcohol, cigars and cigarettes, and _other ungodly smells_ that made him want to sneeze himself clear out of this building _._  He would kill Aerith again, if he hadn't become fond of her as an actual friend.  After that last battle with Cloud in which he had been annihilated again and banished to death once more, instead of the dark and cold loneliness awaiting him once again, _she had_ been waiting for him surprisingly in the calm blue-green that made him.  Actually, when he was _literally_ in pieces, Kadaj, the fiery spirited young man that was quite figuratively his heart and soul, Yazoo was his cunning mind and allure, and Loz his cockiness and brute strength the healing began. 

Aerith offered rest to Kadaj, inadvertently healing his heart, and when mind and body followed shortly thereafter, they were too from her kind spirit and with her Holy Gospel. 

He had been able to merge himself back together and become at peace for once in a long time. That is why he was so resentful that Aerith drug Zachary, herself, and him back to life again and back into this current situation.

He was happy to have his Second in Command and friend back. He was happy that he could remember the better times between them two before the false mother, Jenova, had hijacked him.  He was even able to feel something of vindication for Aerith since he had struck her down in death due to falsities. Well, Jenova had used his hand to do so.  Surprisingly, she had understood why it had happened that way more than himself.

 He had learned from Aerith about his history and Vincent Valentine's involvement, the only person who legitimately was concerned about him, even before there was a 'him'.  It was even at his own risk to his health and life, which it Vincent had paid dearly for.  He was alive, but like him, very augmented due to unspeakable experimentations…and ageless with literal demons as his contemporaries in his very mind. How lonely was the man because of the sins of his father, Soji Hojo and his real mother Lucrecia Crescent?

Sephiroth conceded that he had always been something of an oddity himself.  He was fair to the point of albinisms almost.  He still maintained his silvery white hair, long and flowing down to his calves as well as his jade eyes with slit pupils.  He also had periods of…time where he was to bar himself away in his room and preferably nude.   He actually preferred to sleep that specific day away.   The theory was never explained to him why after he had started puberty this had happened, only that even as Hojo had told him this vague explanation to hide himself away.    He would visibly shake and twitch as if it was an effort _not_ to touch him, which he was not particularly fond of anyway. 

But he’d remembered once he’d been made a General at 14, he’d accidently went out among his men during one of _those times._ One minute his calm and collected men were at attention, the next they were straining and…and then there were _some of his actual men_ lunging at him.   It wasn’t as if they posed a threat to him, more a shock that they _dare._

Sephiroth quickly subdued them and glared at the remaining men that were shaking with effort to let them know whatever their problem, they had better deal with it accordingly, turning his back quickly on them.  When he made his way back to his tent to form more strategies on the war, he missed even how his best friends and fellow Generals were behaving.  

Angeal was sweating profusely as if he had been running though he had not and Genesis looked flushed and was breathing hard as if they had matched off, matching his beautiful red hair, both sporting noticeable predicaments in their pants.  He had made a mental note to remember these moments of hysteria that seem to happen and lock himself away.  He did this faithfully, that is until the whole body stealing from Jenova.

Going insane takes many of your priorities away, especially when one is busy razing and killing people and things in the name of a false mother, true parasite of the world.

Oh well, that was then and this was now.

Sephiroth sat in the dark, slightly muggy corner thinking about his life choices.  He despised Aerith for bringing him here with Zach.  He knew the rules though.  Her _friends_ would be more than willing to play nice if she and Zach were around since they knew she had brought him back.  When they asked why she’d brought back her own killer befuddled, she stated simply that he was not her killer, Jenova had been and went into the same droll story of how he had been overtaken and basically mind raped.

Wonderful entertainment.  He needed to kill something and for some reason he had been on edge all day.  There were normal patrons there as well, female and male, vying for his attention.  He had never wanted or needed human contact, why start now?  The sheer thought of touch was revolting due to his upbringing so it was healthy for the other party to know that when approaching him.

As if the day was not already off to a terrible start, in walked Rufus and his Turks.  They would know of his revival and posed no issues, he just did not care to be bothered.  A short time later, Reeve and Vincent swept into the room back from a WRO mission.

Great.

So now, all of Avalanche sans the talking sentient cat/wolf from Cosmo Canyon and annoying woman child from Wutai was here.  That still left him Tifa, who though she chatted with Aerith, eyeballed him warily as if he were going to try to split her in two any second and on high guard always around him.

Rufus and Cloud were at the gaming table with the other two named Cid and Barrett. Zachary, Rude, and Reno were also in tow drinking beer, Rufus his bourbon, and playing something called “Poker”.

 He knew Cloud’s guard was never always down.   For that matter, that whole table was _very aware._  Vincent and Tseng had sat by the hearth that remained not lit and they were playing chess, he also knew both those men were always on guard and since they were the closest to him, he too was on guard with them.  

Reeve sat at the bar talking to Elena about his new version of Cait Sith.  Those were the only two that seemed truly not concerned.

Sephiroth felt as though he should be above it but he wanted to sulk.  It had been three damned months since he would come back, were any of them dead yet?

Normally he had general disregard for how they behaved and sat quietly until time for them to leave like some well-mannered child but-Goddess, why was it was so hot in this place? Was Ifrit personally heating it with his own body temperature? 

Sephiroth shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

In addition, why did his leather feel so scratchy against his skin all of a sudden? 

Then he felt it.

Slowly trickling from his hairline was a bead of sweat that traveled down his face. 

Sephiroth didn’t have to touch it to look at it to confirm it was real.  He did not sweat unless after heavy exertion.  He had not displayed this type of behavior since…

No.

This was not acceptable.  This was too public of place; why Goddess now?

He heard it more than saw it.

That table of men next to him now were highly aware and focused on him, all subtly or _not so subtly_ to his sensitive ears, many smelling the air as if they had scented the best fragrance in the world.

It was like being fourteen all over again only there were two SOLDIER enhanced grade men, an amalgam of a man and demon strong enough to _keep up with said SOLDIERS_ , and four moderately Mako enhanced men from the TURKS all of which stared right at him…

Fuck!  The sensation he’d felt month after month for years hit his body full on under their gazes and he gasped and ripped his jacket from him, leaving him in his harness, leather pants, and long boots and called Masamune to defend himself.   He knew he was in for a fight.

The regular patrons at this point had started fleeing thinking his stance one of violence. He just rolled his eyes since he was used to misunderstandings when trying to defend _himself_ from a very unfortunate event that he had simply forgotten on rebirth.

The strangest thing happened though.  All the men pushed away from the table except Barrett and Cid who were just fucking confused as to what in the world was going on.  

Were they the only two that truly couldn’t smell the aroma in the air?   A bewildered Reeve confirmed he couldn’t either and was trying to help Elena to safety but had completely forgot that she was a Turk and was ready to battle.

 Tifa was ready to join the fray; of course she was.  Instead of attacking Sephiroth after each that had smelled the sweet-smelling odor, each man locked eyes with other “rivals” in the room and began in-fighting.   This had the women confused and had Aerith casting Esuna on an entranced Zack and dragging him through the front door away from whatever this was. 

Elena and Tifa cast unbelieving eyes at the now free for all that was happening among the men.   Tseng quickly and effectively disarming his own men Reno and Rude, leaving them both knocked out.  Vincent scrapping fast and heavy with Cloud matching score for score with hand to hand with clawed gauntlet and Cloud with one of the small swords from the Fusion Sword in such small space.

Tifa went to make a loud complaint but a hand clamped over her mouth and Zack came back and dragged her away. Reeve was able to get Elena to see if Reno, Tseng’s second in command was downed by the man himself, there’d be nothing she would be able to do.   She was reluctantly led away as well.

The fight was now down to Rufus and his trusty sawed off shotgun and martial arts taught to him by Tseng.  Tseng had his guns and arsenal of weapons on his person and his deadly martial art. Vincent had his enhanced speed and deadly hand to hand combat with claw and his trusty gun, Peacemaker. Cloud had his speed, augmentation via Mako and his Fusion sword. 

A very confused Sephiroth was still holding Masamune taking in the scene from atop one of the tables as he continued to burn from the inside out.

Tseng went against Rufus and quick dispatched his shotgun.  Rufus tried his learned martial arts on Tseng, but nothing was the same as the master to the pupil of the skills. Tseng had knocked Rufus down.

Sephiroth’s face did betray how odd this whole situation was. 

Something told him to run and run fast, run hard, or just run with the women.  He manly pride would not hear of that.

He should have listened.

As he watched this battle, he found himself to be getting stimulated.

Sephiroth had never felt so soiled in his whole life!  He’d never as much as touched another in a sexual way or himself alone because Hojo honestly had scarred him in a lot of ways. 

Here there were men fighting.   Two of them had been enemies once, one little more than a comrade based on their employer that he’d once decided to skewer and he was getting aroused? Preposterous!

The smell that was weaving in the air intensified threefold, cloying the very air the men took in, some of them sighing or even _moaning_ in want because of it.

 Vincent let off a vicious, unhuman growl and attacked Cloud in earnest when before it was as if he was just playing with him.  In no time, Vincent had Cloud unarmed and his clawed hand around the man’s neck, as his eyes wildly flashing from crimson to molten gold.  Cloud does the oddest action Sephiroth has ever seen: he laid back, turned his head gently to the side and _bares_ his milky white neck to Vincent.

The man seems appeased as he does not slaughter him but that still leaves Tseng.

Vincent looks at Tseng, Tseng looks back at Vincent, and there is a pregnant pause of silence.

During that time, Cloud has shuffled over to the base of the table Sephiroth stood on.  Sephiroth’s face remained completely neutral as he paid attention to what’s _unsaid_ between the last two and _Cloud_ has shuffled over to his table base.

Cloud then pulls himself up and begins to take his clothing off.

This does break Sephiroth’s mask in abject horror and fascination as to what the man is doing.

 Once Cloud has divested himself of all of his clothing, he then faces away from Sephiroth now on the wooden, well-worn floor of the Seventh Heaven and props himself up and _produces his ass_ for Sephiroth while on hands and knees.

 Sephiroth can clearly see the man is sporting an erection himself, and truth be told, it is marvelous if he allowed himself to say so. 

Cloud is writhing on the floor and making noises that are so indecent and they are having a profound effect on Sephiroth but somehow in his mind it still seemed incorrect for what he needed, no matter how provocative.

Cloud is stroking himself and precum is gathering at his tip.  It is a glorious sight to see one’s former enemy in such a position.

Vincent has notice and begins to stalk towards Cloud as to strike him down.

Before he could reach him, Rufus had recovered, and with his moderate Mako enhancements and awaiting prepared penis, grabs Cloud and sits him square on his lap, making Cloud take him all in.

This stops Vincent in his stalk cold, as Cloud is neutralized as a threat as clearly he is already mating.

Cloud lets off an ear-piercing scream almost likened to when Sephiroth had stabbed him with his Masamune.  He collapsed forward, resting his head against the wood floor; Rufus draped over his back, still within him, pauses to allow the man so reprieve, and now sets a slow but steady pace knowing that the SOLDIER can heal fast. He hated to take him hard and dry, but Vincent would have killed him. 

Tifa could not leave well enough alone, always running towards the heartache.  Aerith had a good idea of what was going on since the Planet was highly pleased and communing with her and tried to stop her, Tifa pulled away rushing in only to see the now moaning and groaning nude Cloud, obviously pinned under an equally naked and thrusting Rufus Shinra.  The look was oddly erotic even to her as the last shred of her childhood crush fled like so many doves away from their cage.

She stopped and looked up to Sephiroth and back to the scene before them and back again. 

Great, her brain was broken.  When Cloud cried out his first release and Rufus was still going, Tifa was already dragging a still unconscious Rude out the building grumbling about not knowing what she had waited for and that she should have known. 

Cloud had been flipped onto his back and was angrily attacking his cock that hadn’t went down with his first climax as Rufus continue to bury into his backside.  Both were breathing hard and flushing different shades of red when Cloud came for a second time all over his chest and Rufus’s chest and after a minute or so Rufus joined him.

Sephiroth could have scowled the way he jumped, torn from the visual on the floor, when Vincent finally spoke aloud in a deep polyphonic voice.

“I would be loath to kill you for this one because the host has a _soft spot_ for you Tseng.  Make no mistake though, I am not he and he is not I,” the voice, most likely Chaos, the remaining sentient of the creature Vincent was possessed with, had stated. 

Who was the _one_ they were speaking about Sephiroth ruminated.

Like a true Turk, a Tseng struck bargain.

“I too am fond of life Chaos and do not wish to fight you.  It would sadden Vincent a great deal if I were gone, would not you agree?  I propose a triad.  I know I am not as enhanced as the one you seek or fertile, but if it is your wish so that we could _both_ be with this one and still please Vincent, do with me as you please.  After all, did he not just propose to ‘loving’ me? That is not an easy thing for your host, surely you know that” Tseng smoothly said.

Ah, Sephiroth pondered, he was “the one”.  Time to kill them both and burn the bodies if he could.

He still was not moving like he should be…

 “Very well, Tseng, _Director_ of the TURKS, I will have mine and I will have many, many offspring” the creature threatened then with a smile filled with too many sharp teeth, and began to chant a spell and Tseng screamed and grunted, falling to his knees gritting his teeth as whatever spell placed on him completed.

“You now belong to me for indefinite, remember that” he looked down at Tseng and then Chaos turned golden eyes on Sephiroth.

Sephiroth took up a stance with his Masamune more than ready for the creature and the man that he unfurled from the floor after recovery looked now just as hungry as this man/creature.  A flash of red pass through Tseng’s eyes.

Enough!

Vincent launched at the man, bound up, and above in a gracing arch as Tseng leapt away, both with their guns blazing raining bullets on Sephiroth in righteous fury.

Sephiroth back flipped off the tabled he had been standing on just in time to miss those deadly claws making to grab at his long hair all the while batting their volley of strikes away with surprisingly difficulty.

The more Sephiroth fought the men, the more his hormones, long latent, started in on him. He started being barraged by what Rufus and Cloud had just been doing and with a quick glance and he surefootedly jumped from table to table, punching and swinging at either man.  After a quick look down, he confirmed that they had taken up another position.  Heat assaulted his being in a strong wave and he actually _stumbled._

_They both have been just playing with me anyway.  I’d been dead if they truly wanted it…_

Just that one false step had him sprawling against the main bar that had been cleared. Sephiroth hissed at the impact the bar had against his stomach.  Though he was not damaged, he would be lying if he did not admit it hurt when suddenly a heavier presence was on his back, breathing right next to his ear, wisp of the dark black hair tickling his shoulder blades and spine.

“Look at what I have caught here” the voice now all Vincent’s own, rasped in his ear.

It produced a shiver in him so violent that both men moved with it.  Sephiroth’s attempt to push up but was met with pressure and remained pushed down, cool worn wood touching his bare chest and nipples as his head now turned to the left looking into Tseng’s own ravenous eyes.

“Do you smell him?  He smells divine!” Tseng almost salivated with eyes pinned to Sephiroth’s rippling back muscles as he strained against Vincent’s settled weight.  Tseng tentatively bent down to meet Sephiroth’s eyes and then down to his lips even as Sephiroth bared his teeth at him.

Tseng had read his eyes.  In those irregularly shaped pupils and Lifestream colored irises was worry, outright fear, and something else…

“Unhand me.  I will kill you for your manhandling of my person!” Sephiroth growled, putting up a good front.  Vincent saw, or rather smelled through it.  Vincent bent down and inhaled deep at the juncture of Sephiroth’s neck and shoulder.

“For someone so adamant about being touched, your body is responding just the opposite to that” said Vincent shuddering at the sudden spike in pheromones that Sephiroth was giving off.

Sephiroth was completely silent and attempted remain stoic but he was failing.  Something within him was slowly unraveling deep within him and he hated it but was in awe and anticipation of it too.

Tseng noticed that Sephiroth was no longer baring his teeth and had started relaxing but still was wary. 

He took a chance.  He slowly and cautiously met Sephiroth’s lips.  Sephiroth’s eyes blew wide and Vincent, taking the same cue, took his right hand and began to reach around and grind his hand into Sephiroth’s groin.

Sephiroth completely relaxed in their combined efforts and to his horror and shock, his nether region was responding to Vincent’s ministrations.  He was mentally turned on from Cloud and Rufus’s display; it took no time for him to start actually feeling it physically.  He gasped into the presented kiss going on with Tseng, now with more tongue, teeth, and zeal that ever.

He felt Vincent slowly taking his SOLIDER belt off and now working his zipper down and taking his manhood out and had started to caress it.  Sephiroth drew in a harsh breath at the cool air on his fleshly column, even as Tseng had moved on to nipping, biting, and kissing him along his mouth and lips and even coming up to offer the same ministrations to Vincent, turning Sephiroth on more at this visual in his mind.

Sephiroth almost buckled with the combined stimuli.  Vincent was working him intensely now.  Sephiroth’s arms were out in front of him and his hands were clenching and unclenching in fist.  He had started to shake now from the onslaught of the feelings.

Vincent too had started to get aroused, which was apparent by the bulge Sephiroth could feel against base of his spine.  Vincent drug Sephiroth around and over his shoulder.  Tseng was following.  Vincent slammed Sephiroth against the stair well and now had freed himself as well from his own leather pants as he wrapped his hand solidly around his and Sephiroth’s now openly weeping, swollen flesh.  Tseng had now taken his place at Vincent’s back, right over his shoulder looking down at the beautiful sight going on.  Vincent was now aggressively frotting Sephiroth’s and his own dick in his own normal, leather and fingerless gloved hand.

Sephiroth cried out at the attack on his body.  He had never felt something so purely raw; he was almost hyperventilating. The more Sephiroth unraveled, the more voracious Vincent and Tseng was which made Sephiroth just ready and he almost sobbed it to his shame. His legs were almost buckling.

Just as Sephiroth was about to come, Vincent stopped his actions with a curt “not here” on his breath.

Sephiroth, if he had been anyone else would have sworn a list of profanity and Tseng just grinned maliciously at him, knowing what was on his mind.

“Follow me to my room, both of you” Vincent more or less ordered the men, leaving both of them exposed, knowing the house was emptied besides a very _busy_ blonde duo downstairs.  By the sounds of it, Rufus was getting his comeuppances as they were making their way to Vincent’s room.

Sephiroth was pulled/pushed into the room by the twin dark haired men and flung to the king that took up the space of the room.  It was apparent Vincent took his sleep _very_ seriously. Sephiroth was snickering on the bed as said man descended on him, taking those boots from his body and his leather pants with them, leaving no room for doubt he wore no underwear under the armor.

“Marvelous” Tseng said eyes trained on the newly bared pale flesh licking his lips, Vincent’s own eyes a holy fire from within, glowing within the dark room.

Tseng himself was stripping as fast as his own hands could move and he began removing clothing from Vincent’s person as well, Vincent helping with his multiple belts and fasteners.

Before Sephiroth, two equally naked men now were in his presence.

Before he could quarry the situation, his forgotten erection was no longer forgotten when engulfed completely by Tseng, who had somehow snuck onto the bed.

Sephiroth’s head fell back between his propped up arms, mouth wide in a sigh/cry, almost tearing the sheets asunder the feeling took him so suddenly.

Vincent slowly and carefully moved up above Tseng’s head as he moved up and down along Sephiroth’s column of flesh and began to lick his disk of nipples, causing them the pebble and turn pink.

There was an ominous ripping noise from Sephiroth’s right hand in the sheets.

None stopped their process on his body.

Sephiroth tried to get his mind together.  He was scared and he was confused.  He knew what the men were doing to him felt amazing but he felt like he did all over again at age 14.  Actually, forget scared, he was _terrified._ He was not one for touches as they had never been kind to him and he had never done anything like this before, with anyone.

Yes, the great General Sephiroth was a virgin.

Plenty had wanted a part of his title by being with him in a relationship, but not to love him, which made him deny them.  He knew others found him beautiful, he was a manufactured demon made to look like a benevolent angel, an angel of death he had proven his self to be repeatedly.

Vincent saw that Sephiroth was still _thinking._ Only this man could be guilt tripping while getting an amazing blowjob by Tseng.  He knew they were amazing because Tseng and he had been trysting after the Omega incident. 

Chaos had departed to the planet and once revitalized, came back after freeing Lucrecia from her crystal coffin so that she could finally move on.

‘Enough thinking’ Vincent thought and he gently pulled Tseng’s hair to have him dislodge, which he did coming up with a small rivulet of drool in the corner of his mouth that Vincent kissed thoroughly to taste Sephiroth on his lips. 

Sephiroth watched the two after Tseng’s motions.  Sephiroth missed the feeling as soon as he removed himself from his penis, all his thought stopping and him of course focusing now on the shared kiss that they were _sharing_ his taste.

Sephiroth groaned and quickly covered his face with one of his hand as if to shy away from the now attention that he had from the sound that had made its way out.

Sephiroth looked up at Vincent in between his fingers still very bewildered by all of this.

Vincent settled down upon Sephiroth, almost lips to lips with him.

“You are so beautiful and you don’t know it.  You have never been taken care of.  I’m sure you are not even too certain what is going on but I…I assure you I will take care of you and your every need” Vincent said as he rubbed his face along Sephiroth’s like some great panther.

Sephiroth did relax more though he was still wary because it was true; he had no idea why men as a whole would act this way around him on this day.

Vincent beckoned Sephiroth to lay back and began his ministrations again along his clavicle and breastbone in kisses and bites.  He kissed all along his chest, around his areola and his nipples, down the hard planes of his chest to his navel where he swirled his tongue inside causing Sephiroth to shiver and moan out softly.  Vincent brushed his hand along the very thin slivery happy trail of hair leading from Sephiroth’s navel.

Tseng had taken up residence behind Vincent kissing along his back and shoulders and teasing his secret passage with his lubed finger, causing Vincent to gasp out even as he was playing with Sephiroth, unbeknownst to Sephiroth.

Vincent took up his erection and pumped him once, twice and taking the lubrication from somewhere from the side, placed some on his hands. Since his regeneration, both of his hands were repaired though Chaos had returned to him.  Vincent swallowed Sephiroth down whole, no gag reflex in sight, causing Sephiroth to tear the sheet with both hands as he bucked up into that luscious heat and actually cry out. Vincent traced down his firm globes and found his bud and he ran his finger along the opening.  Sephiroth froze up.  He had never done this beforehand and he tensed and Vincent felt it.

He began his efforts in double and Sephiroth to relax again despite how he felt internally.  Vincent felt him relax and gently pushed one finger experimentally inside. Sephiroth though it felt odd but not so strange that it was uncomfortable. Vincent began to stroke inside of Sephiroth and continue to suck him as well. Soon a second finger joined the first and was crooked just so hitting something inside of Sephiroth causing his breath to stutter out.  A third was added and all three were working Sephiroth over internally. Vincent was pleased and made note of Sephiroth’s reactions and location of his bundle of nerves even as his own was being massaged by Tseng causing him to groan around Sephiroth’s flesh, which set off an orgasm in the now flushing, squirming man.

Sephiroth bowed something severely and his pubic bone bumped Vincent’s nose slightly as the orgasm took him so suddenly.

 Vincent felt him shoot down his throat and had removed his hand and took both hands and gently but firmly pressed both of Sephiroth’s thighs down as the man calmed from his orgasm.

Sephiroth was blind, deaf, and dumb from the experience and breathing very erratically.  It had felt so _good_ it was sinful.  He had felt the tension in his lower stomach tighten and tighten and just when he thought it would not release and his worry was about to manifest, it burst into a flow of colors and muscle tingling, spine breaking, euphoria. He vaguely felt the hands on his thighs hold him in place as he moved to and fro riding out this sensation.

“What…what was that just now?” Sephiroth said with a slightly rougher voice from arousal.

Vincent looked at him, Tseng stopped what he was doing, both pairs of eyes were training on him now. 

“Have you never experienced the joys of the flesh, sexual intercourse Sephiroth, with either female or male?”  Vincent caution gently in his question.

“I…no. There was never time for…normality,” Sephiroth said looking crestfallen as if he was every bit the creature he had been raised to feel that he was.

Both Vincent and Tseng looked so sad at the revelation. 

“I know what haunts your thoughts, so cease.  This was not your fault you were never loved or shown love in any form.”  Vincent said, eyes showing like red flames with emotion.  “What you experienced was an orgasm; it is your body’s way of relieving tension when in the throes of passion.  It is a very pleasant experience, or can be.  Please, Sephiroth, let Tseng and I love you.  I want to show you love, not just with your body,” Vincent stated.

Sephiroth was hesitant but the man had not hurt him in the least, neither had.  He was interested in knowing what love could feel like via his body and if this man were willing to do so, he would allow it.  He was capable and strong.  He would allow him to dominate him.  Something inside him loved that idea and his hormones _saturated_ the room with that confirmation.

Vincent growled low in his chest and Tseng began to breathe hard and sweat profusely again.

Vincent quickly prepared himself, placed himself before the prepared entry on Sephiroth, and slowly started to push in.

Sephiroth gave up holding himself up on his elbows found himself flat on his back with the exception of the pillows under his head and the one under his pelvis that had been placed there by Tseng for a better angle.

Vincent continued until they were completely flushed and Sephiroth was now breathing hard and had taken on a _full body flush._ He was so hot! He felt like he was on fire!  He just wanted Vincent to move.  Vincent had been still for two reasons: allowing Sephiroth time to get used to his girth and also for Tseng to breech himself as well.  Once he felt Tseng pull back, so did him.  They set an awkward rhythm that eventually fell into a natural one.  It was a hard, tight push into each other and one that incidentally was passing or hitting Sephiroth’s prostate each time.

Someone was making a lot noises and Sephiroth idly realized it was him carrying on but he just could not seem control the _volume_ or the amount of _noises_ coming from his mouth it was so exquisite.  He tried to throw his hands over his mouth, Vincent pulled them away, and a deep growl was his rebuttal to that action. Vincent wanted to here him, to see Sephiroth crumble.

Shameful display.

As they were in their own world and pleasures, apparently the blonde-haired people had stumbled into Cloud’s room and decided to perfume the sheets as well.  Well that just made it a contest to see who could make who make the most noises.  This was one game Vincent meant to win- with his dick.

Tseng tried to hang but he was with two very modified men and even with his very impressive stamina and staying power, came and collapsed in a heap as Vincent had Sephiroth now on his hands and knees and face down actually _crying_ and pushing back against the man all the while they all were serenaded by Rufus’s caterwauling from the other room as Cloud was owning his ass.

From clearly being around Reno too long, a long string of profanity was let off and groans from next door then silence from the golden pair. 

Well, Cloud lost this match.

Vincent and Sephiroth were pushing against each other: one back into the stroke and stroke into the push back. 

The sounds of skin slapping were truly obscene.

With one swath of bed sheet completely ripped from the bed and in shreds, Sephiroth all at once was tightening and drug Vincent with him over the edge of a glorious sounding orgasm, if the sounds of those pleading cries and groans from Sephiroth and Vincent of Sephiroth’s name in reverence were anything to go on. 

Vincent shot line after of line of his sperm deep into Sephiroth, who incidentally still had a hold on his person internally.  If they were dogs, he had said it was a type of reverse knotting.

Sephiroth turned his face this way and that along the decimated silk sheets, tear streaked and flushed, and breathing hard and finally relaxed his rear end releasing hypersensitive Vincent who hissed but came loose and rolled to the other side of Sephiroth who was now in the center of the men.

They all look like they had fought a battle, and whatever they had fought had won.

Sephiroth was so relaxed.  He had never experienced this level of lethargy from just this “orgasming” ever.  He wanted to think more on the subject but his eyes were just so heavy.  He blinked once, twice in Vincent’s direction, noticing vaguely that he did not seem so hot anymore and was asleep in minutes.

Vincent and Tseng as well had fell to slumber and apparently so did Rufus and Cloud.  The bar house was deathly silent.

 

The others, on Aerith’s urging, went and stayed at the inn for the night saying tomorrow would be fun and to just trust her, especially with the Rufus and Cloud situation to have to clear up.  Everyone took her word for it but all wanted the real answer and tomorrow was just too long. 

Aerith’s shoulders slumped as she prepared to tell everyone what “in the hell” as Cid and Barrett had said, was going on.

She went back of course to explaining Sephiroth’s origins and the experimentations that were done to him, which by now pretty much everyone had dissected and knew, especially since he lived amongst them again.  But what they didn’t know and even _he_ didn’t know was that he was made to reproduce more SOLDIERS of his caliber, by _any means necessary_. 

Well this made a sick, twisted sense to the others, given all the other horrors that Soji Hojo had did on his own son.  What they didn’t know was that Hojo was so bent on Sephiroth producing more like him so his work didn’t go to waste, that Sephiroth had _both_ reproductive organs and was prone to going into heat, though he was 100% male in every other way and this struck one a month.  Hojo had been so heartless that he wasn’t above using Sephiroth’s own sperm and his _own eggs_ to make Sephiroth basically carry his own child doubly, not to mention he did not give him a… proper way for the child to be born so every child would have to be by cesarean, which is why Sephiroth’s healing factor was so extensively perfected and he was so difficult to kill by sword alone. 

He was made to be in pain. 

And to top this off, Aerith concluded, Sephiroth’s ‘day’ or his heat would drive his men to insanity to _forcibly…_ inseminate him or drive other’s latent feelings to the surface if it wasn’t slated on him, which is what happened with Cloud and Rufus. 

“Rufus and Cloud had to have had feelings that they had _both_ pushed away for a time for it to be drug out like it was.  I don’t know if Hojo made a failsafe in Cloud like he did everything else when Sephiroth was thought dead the first time but I do know that Vincent and Tseng would have gotten a hold of him, and he would have…”  Aerith could not finish the sentence due to her sensibilities while blushing furiously and Zach holding her tightly to himself so thankful she would drug him out of there. 

Yes, there was a time that he could have loved Sephiroth as deeply as Aerith but he knew above all else, Sephiroth was his friend.

“Wait, why did it not work on either of us then?” asked Barrett as he gestured to himself and Cid, not that he was truly heartbroken.

“Again, there had to be latent feelings somewhere in that person beforehand before they would have tried to act upon them.  That does not necessarily mean that Sephiroth would have wanted them back equally, and that is what made this particular augmentation the worst I believe of all.  Hojo was setting  his own child up to be  raped from the time he went through puberty which according to the records was around 13…” Aerith said looking sad and ill at the thought.

“Wait, you said that Vincent or Tseng will have bested him.  Does he know what the outcome is?”  Tifa questioned not liking Aerith’s now paling color.

Oh, Goddess, a pregnant ex-General of SOLIDER…this was NOT going to go very well.

“Please tell me he knows Aerith!” Tifa all but pleaded. 

She could not even care if Cloud got pregnant by Rufus Shinra.  That would teach Rufus to steal people’s crushes.  Nevertheless, this…this was horrifying.

“No, no he doesn’t know” Aerith said looking down at her boots, hair covering her eyes.

Everyone in the main lobby froze and a stiff breeze blew by.

Reeve was the first to speak.

“I have a special assignment in Icicle Inn for the WRO,” he said with a serious face.

“Do you need an escort, the TURKS can help, I am sure we can help you, mainly me,” Elena said next, everyone knowing what was going on.

“Yeah I got to get back to the coal mines and see how they coming along in Corel” Barrett said eyes shifty.

“I gotta…aw hell I aint’ got shit to do in Rocket Town but it ain’t an ex-homicidal maniac who might be pregnant on mah list, so bye” Cid grumbled and walked in a hurry away towards the outskirts of the town trying to get to the Shera, Barrett on his heels asking for a ride home; Reeve and Elena were already gone.

That left Aerith, Zach, Tifa, and the two coming around TURKS Reno and Rude.

They decided to take the rooms and just rest for the night. 

It could be that even if Sephiroth were…caught, it was a chance it could have not have taken.

Aerith was the only one who knew better because the Planet was constantly trilling and had more so since Cloud was thrown in the fray.  All she could do is pray for her friends Vincent and Tseng and for the wayward Rufus, because if it was one thing she knew, it was both Cloud’s and Sephiroth’s volatile tempers were monumental. 

Men having children.  What was Cloud’s favorite saying?  Oh yes…” Not interested”. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, if there is something that you do like, don't understand, or simply don't like. There is a option for that and it's called reviewing.

Sephiroth woke the next morning with a whisper of sore muscles but nothing serious.  Actually if he was to be completely honest, that was the best deep sleep he had had in ever.  He eyes shot open at the sound to his immediate left, which caused him to realize he was completely naked, and so was the men flanking him, one Vincent Valentine and Tseng Xu behind him snoring softly.  Both were equally nude and truly tussled.  He had slid up against the wooden headboard and in his moving, he realized something was _wrong_ with his derriere.  It was oddly sore and _moist._ The latter made him squirm at the feeling and he was about to bound out of the bed with a deaden arm was flung over his lap, just above his genitals, causing him to flinch at the contact and almost break it.  The action caused the other person’s garnet eyes to snap open and produce a gun from Goddess knows where and have the audacity to look at Sephiroth like _he’d_ did something. 

He was sure his ass did not hurt, Sephiroth mentally complained.  The slight shift in the bed had the other fool bound out of the bed and onto the floor staring up at the other two naked males.  Sephiroth dared a look back at the other man.  There was confusion in his eyes and the gun was gone. 

“Tseng, how did we get here and why is Sephiroth in my bedroom, let alone in my bed, nude?”  The man voiced his confusion all the awhile being stone faced.  That was a skill he thought he only owned. 

Tseng straighten to his full height from the floor, came to stand by the bed, and just shook his head.

“I am really uncertain Vincent.  While I am not out of place in your domicile, he is an oddity I admit” Tseng admitted.

 Sephiroth was getting tired of being talked about as if he was not right there.

“Gentlemen, I am sitting in your midst, nude, and very uncomfortable I might add.  My ass hurts and it feels _wrong_.  As much as I would love to theorize, where is your washroom so that I may cleanse myself and then tackle this clear cluster-fuck not smelling like a brothel?” he stated deadpan.

 Sephiroth was not stupid.   Those men’s natural odor clung to him like a second skin. They had sex with him.  His mind had pieced together the details from the day before.   It had been his day to hide away and due to his…affliction.   He had been caught unawares and he now was deflowered.  Yet another mystery solved on hat that day meant he thought bitterly. 

He honestly had no idea how much worse it got, but not without a bath first.

The dark eyed man pointed through the door and across the hallway.  Sephiroth got off the bed, irked by the feeling of his bottom half, bent to gather it looked to be just his pants, and left his harness on the floor and walked across the bathroom bumping into a running, nauseous Cloud beating him to the bathroom, causing his sight to land on the door from which he fled. 

There in the doorway of what he could only assume was Cloud’s room, was a very nude, very smug Rufus Shinra.  A lesser man would have dropped their clothing.  If this situation was not already embarrassing enough, there was his would be superior standing in his ex-archenemies door after Goddess knows what.

Retching could be heard from the bathroom from Cloud.  Sephiroth wrinkled his nose at this.  The door was thrown open and out strolled an equally nude Cloud, causing Sephiroth to need so much brain treatments for life to get rid of visual. 

 

Cloud flinched when heading back to his room he saw Rufus still there as if he were a bad dream. Sephiroth focused on Rufus’s eyes.  He knew something.  Of course he would, he was the president.  That meant that Tseng, by default, would as well.  Bath first.  Rufus moved back from Cloud’s own door and Cloud was torn between running nude down the stairs and going back in but with his head down and his stupid hair spikes looking as if even they drooped, he entered back into the room and the door closed.

 

He hurriedly bathed with anything that did not smell of Cloud.  He used what he assumed was the dark gunman's cleaning products.  They were pleasant. The more he used them, the more his body was responding below his navel.  He was getting an erection and he was getting flustered!  He touched it tentatively as if his own body would bite.  He had never touched himself before and guessing due to this new activity it was like a switch.  He grabbed his turgid flesh and pumped it carefully.  The feelings were immediate and he was encouraged.  He continued to pump his flesh, lying against the wall, his body feeling so hot against the cool, almost cold tiles.  He cried out as he came again and his spending went down the drain. 

He sneered at the sight, feeling low for the action, not really understanding this was a normal process for his body since he had not had the proper rearing.  He quickly washed again, just for the mental filth he felt, dried and placed his pants back on and padded back into the room. 

Upon entering the room, weird noises were emitting from Cloud’s room.  Ah, they were back at it apparently. 

Sephiroth was not having that.  He needed answers.  Who took advantage of him in his weakness?  Someone like death an awful lot or was very brave indeed.

Both men were apparently used to this so they had either wiped off with some sort of cleansing towels and the sheets had been replaced and the bed made and both of them were back dressed and sitting at different places awaiting his return.  He felt underdressed.  He quickly placed his socks and boots back on and his harness so that if he needed to call Masamune he could.  He sat on the end of the bed while Vincent sat in the windowsill and Tseng sat in a chair near the bed.

No one wanted to speak initially but Tseng broke the silence.  Of course, it was him.

“I am not quite sure why, but we all performed coitus either together or separately so we are not really certain who deflowered you General, though of course it did happen.  Secondly, after a conversation with Vincent’s primary demon Chaos, I too have been changed as well so a lot occurred yesterday.  I have a good guess as to why but you have to promise that you will be civil” Tseng stated, asking for his cooperation. 

Sephiroth already knew whatever it was it was going to make him enraged but he nodded for him to continue.

Tseng, much like Aerith, began at Sephiroth’s beginning and went all the way through to the end.

By the end of the explanation, Sephiroth was shaking with rage and Vincent’s unarmed hand covered his face. It was so much more horrifying than previously thought.  It was these moments that made him feel like a monster that escaped from the lab.  In addition, after talking to Chaos it was found that Tseng had been ‘mated’ to Chaos.  He would never age anymore and what was worse, if Vincent so chose he could impregnate him as well.

Chaos chuckled evilly in Vincent’s mind making him ill from the new guilt. 

Vincent also knew who had taken Sephiroth’s virginity because the entity gloated about it and that he was excited that they were “expecting”. Vincent's stomach clenched in nervous abandon.

Sephiroth was no fool.

He knew that there was more to the story and that had been shared among them two, but not him.  He was not having it.

“What else?” Sephiroth bit out.

This caused the man, Vincent to look up almost guiltily and more pale, if that were possible, at him.

“Chaos confirmed that…that you’re expecting” Vincent said low and steady, the deep timbre of his voice causing small shivers in Sephiroth though he was now confused.

Expecting what exactly?

“Clarify Vincent Valentine _right now”_ Sephiroth states in his own equally deep, unwavering voice though he wanted to scream and that was not like him, wanting Masamune in hand.

Vincent covered his face and with both hands and sighed a bone weary sigh and looked directly into his eyes and said the worst thing they could have ever said. 

“The experimentation that Hojo did to get you impregnated- worked.  It has a way of intoxicating a man to the point of taking up arms against each other.  I almost _killed_ Cloud because he was coming towards you.  Because your pheromones will only work on those who…had some sort of latent feelings for you in the first place, Rufus saw me and handled Cloud since it was not per say affecting him for you; it was acting more as an excuse to get Cloud.  We have no idea if it will affect Cloud the same way since he is a lot like you more than you realize, only time will tell but it was me that took you and I am the…the one that impregnated you” Vincent spewed more words he had ever said in forever, each word with more bile behind it.

Sephiroth was stock-still.  What kind of sick joke was this?  He was pregnant, from a man taking him in a sexual manner? He could forgive the act as it all stemmed from yet another experiment on his person; no one was the guilty party.  Yes, he had been a virgin but he was not an idiot: Men did not get pregnant.

_Well, not those that didn't have the father you did and loved to play God with your body.  You heard what they just said about the experimentation._

Sephiroth’s inner thought whispered to his common sense that was rebelling against what the man had said but he had never known either man to lie.  Damn Hojo to the furthest depths of hell, for whatever good that would do since he was already dead.   What was he supposed to do?  He was very obviously male. Pregnancy did not fit well with him, he felt himself getting ill and angry, and those two did not make a good combination.

Vincent felt the subtle shift in Sephiroth’s magic building the more the man got angered.  Cloud must have too amongst whatever Goddess knows what they had been doing because he rushed out with pants on, and First Tsurugi brandished looking for the danger. 

Sephiroth was livid!

The room seemed to swell with Sephiroth’s temper and magic. Vincent and Tseng had taken up a defensive stance, and Cloud burst through the door.  Sephiroth was all but encompassed in flames from his own making, cast from within himself. 

With his legs slightly bent, he literally jumped through the roof, his wing unfurled, leaving a hole there and raining down black ether feathers, wood planks, and shingles in his stead.

Cloud was confused and looked to Vincent for him to clarify just what the _fuck_ just caused the ex-General to almost burn down Seventh Heaven and Edge as a whole when he had been doing so well.   Tseng laid a hand on one of Cloud’s bare shoulders and just shook his head as Vincent sunk further into his cowl looking his true age through his eyes.  He had not meant to hurt Sephiroth.  He had always loved Sephiroth but thought it was more of a father/son relationship, never this.  As Chaos said, he would have never behaved this way if it were just that.  He had cared for, even loved Sephiroth at some point, even amongst the fighting and chasing him down. He had only wanted him to have peace.

“We are all going to need to talk” Cloud stated firmly but understood that now was not the right time as his own situation was weird to say the least though Rufus had told him what was going on. This did not mean it did not weird him out.  Rufus T. Shinra had been his enemy a good part of the time he had known the man, now they were rutting like wild animals and he could not even muster the shame he knew he should have. Cloud went to get cleaned properly and kick Prince Pompous out of his room so they could find Sephiroth and see if it was a new Jenova attack or what the severity of the situation that would cause such a response out of Sephiroth. 

Aerith sat on the side of the bed at the inn praying Sephiroth would come back.  She could feel his confusion, hurt, and revulsion at his own body's bewitching mechanism from the cruel experiments done on him and she just wanted him to be okay as nothing else mattered.

 

 

 

 

_Several Months Later_

The manhunt for Sephiroth after that day was unsurprisingly unfruitful.  He had simply vanished.  Despite the fact that it was done on a fluke, Vincent Valentine was terribly worried.  Tseng had sent his TURKS on several recon missions to try to find him.  They had been everywhere that he would be as well.  They knew that if Sephiroth did not want to be found, he would not be.  He had too many powers, was too strong, and was entirely too intelligent for a commonplace catch.

Aerith cried daily now as she could feel Sephiroth getting weaker and weaker through their bond. She could tell he felt he might just succumb from this last blow to his psyche and manhood from this situation. She was afraid and what made her so much more so was that _he_ was afraid as well.

 Even Cloud was concerned, and for good reason as now it was proven that, yes, there was something to this procreation business.  While everyone had thought it was going to be Cloud since he was augmented that he would be in the family way as well, that is not quite what occurred.  Rufus began waking each morning four weeks thereafter and heaving his stomach contents each day for the last two months prompting a serious examination.  Further research had found that Cloud had been augmented but his was more advanced _._ Cloud could carry and _impregnate_ any person he'd laid with, including non-augmented males.  A medical examination confirmed it.

Cloud Strife, by a child, had bested Rufus T. Shinra.    

Cloud was catching serious heat from the TURKS after this was confirmed, except Tseng strangely.  Rufus wanted to shoot Cloud with his sawed off shotgun and at the same time cling to him.  That notion had him thoroughly enraged, as now he could not drink his life giving bourbon either.

Vincent had shortly afterwards disappeared.  He started his own search for Sephiroth to try to make things right at this time and allowed Chaos to lead him.

_Sometime Later_

 

Far to the north near Nibelhiem in a cave in the Nibel Mountains, on a futon filled of Chocobo feathers and covered in treated and scented Nibel wolf furs, lays Sephiroth on his side, nude under the furs and yet shivering from an abnormal heat that had built into his body.  He was hot and cold at the same time and stayed nauseous constantly.  He had tried to cull the abomination from his body.  What Hojo did to him was a travesty that had taken time for him to get over mentally, even when he'd come back completely sane.

 Speaking with his biological mother in the Lifestream helped.

 He had felt almost completely human too.  Now here he was, vomiting and running an unnatural fever and from the woman’s pregnancy books that he purchased under the guise of an inquisitive father to be, when he was the very **pregnant** father to be from all of the symptoms that were being presented.

All he could do at this time was just cry angry tears, something he had not done since he was very small.  Sephiroth had never felt so on the fringe of humanity than he did discovering Jenova.  Between his odd colored hair, slit eyes, and overall larger form, he had the audacity to be _pregnant with a child._

He was seized with nausea again and reached for a basin he had kept by the futon and began to retch again for what seemed the umpteenth time.  His hair was moved out of the way this time without his own remembering to do so and it startled him.  He flinched back at the feeling to look up at the owner of those hands, one covered in a fingerless leather glove and the other a menacing golden claw.

Vincent was crouched down besides Sephiroth and staring at him in the low fire light given from the wall torches in the mid to high cave wall.  

Vincent took in all of his details with Turk precision with a sweep of his eyes.   Sephiroth’s sweaty countenance from a possible fever, the long and limp silvery hair, greasy and stringy from being unkempt, and landing on the sunken in glowing cattish eyes that were ringing in dark circles complete with a sneering Cupid’s bow mouth that was that had dried and was cracked in places that fresh blood oozed from them.

“So you finally found me.  You just had to come and confirm if what you did to me was true.  Leave me to die.  I do not want this.  YOU do not want this, why you are you even here?”  Sephiroth said with a hoarse voice from the bile covering his vocal cords from forcefully throwing up and dehydration from the looks of his continuance.

Vincent took in the look of Sephiroth’s abode and it was actually…quaint. 

Now it made sense as to why the folks of Nibelhiem would speak of the “ice being” that would come down and purchase oddities as if for a home somewhere in the mountains though they weren’t certain who’d want to live there since the severe cold and Nibel Dragons usually were a good deterrent to being a hermit.   Vincent was aware it also made for a good hiding spot in plain sight. 

Vincent had walked among the people, most recognizing him now as one of the heroes from Meteor fall or the Omega Crisis. For all the searching they had done for him, Vincent just simply listened.  Most people thought that he was it was an apparition he blended so with the snowy background so they stayed clear.  Others thought him an angel in human form, cast down from the heavens since the hair the long and silvery, skin as pale and unblemished as the very snow that fell from time to time, and the piercing eyes that were so unique.  Clearly, these were not survivors of the original Nibelhiem or that would be quickly amended to the Angel of Death sadly.

 All agreed that he kept to himself and said nothing, only producing a list to hand to the general store keeper, and with a strength belayed by his beauty, would haul the purchases away and _by hand._ All this did was fuel that he definitely was supernatural, whether an angel or a leftover of the SOLIDER program possibly.  All murmurs had met Sephiroth's ears regardless and made him feel that much more defeated in this situation.

 If they had had known how close to being regurgitated on they were each time he had to be bothered.    Each trip Sephiroth actually made down from his modest hovel when he actually moved all 300 pounds of raw muscle and bone from his futon, going through the process of dressing in clothing he had taken to not wearing because everything on him was so hot and tender, including embarrassingly, his male breast and nipples was torture in itself.

Now he was being stared down by the cause of his downfall and had the gall to look genuinely concerned for his wellbeing now that he felt he was at death’s door from whatever hell spawn invaded his body.  He had never been a coward in whole of his existence but he could not kill this thing inside him, growing and living off his life force.

“Do not speak for me.  Sephiroth, I…please let me get you the medical assistance you need.  Aerith worries about you and cries daily.  I…” the man could not complete his sentence, concerned of Sephiroth's ire raising should he say what he felt.  Sephiroth's steel look lessen when he was reminded of Aerith and her connection to him.  She had to be sick with worry.  He had disappeared without permeable.     

“If you feel you must end the child’s life to save your own, then let it be so, just let me make amends” Vincent tried say cool and detached but he was really worried.  Sephiroth looked like he was about to die all over again and it would be _his fault again._

Sephiroth was startled out of his inner musings at Vincent speaking to him, his not quite focused eyes trying to remain hard as his face tried to turn even harder. Chaos spoke within Vincent's mind telling him that yes, Sephiroth was indeed very ill. His body had been fighting the child more or less like a foreign body, hence why he was running a fever. Sephiroth tried to stare Vincent down but it was taking so much out of him.  He could feel it happening: the haze of unconsciousness was closing in and despite his stubbornness, he would submit to it.  The dark started around the corner of his vision and just as he made to lunge at the man in futile anger, teeth gnash, he collapsed against Vincent's knees and slid down into a heap.

Vincent could feel the heat burning through his leather pants. With a sure movement, he gathered Sephiroth and belongings such as his coat and harness. With that over his shoulder, he gathered up Sephiroth, carried him covered in one of his furs, and blew out the wall torches.

On the outside of the cave, Vincent spelled it to seal it. He had meant what he had said, he just wanted Sephiroth healthy no matter what and if he wanted to return he could or he could remain with Tseng and himself.

Vincent descended from the cave back to town walking by many that recognized the “ice entity” in Vincent's hands as Vincent made his way to the mansion he had now called home. It been completely remodeled and was comfortable, no longer filled with memories of horror from the past, only love and of the future.  

Once he made it safely in the mansion, he placed Sephiroth in one of his guest rooms, quickly spelled him with sleepel to keep the man under, and pull out his PHS calling first the doctor that specialized in this mysterious _pregnancy_ due to Rufus.   He also called his friends letting them know of his find, Tseng first so he could fly in.

As he waited for everyone, he took in Sephiroth's physical appearance.  He'd lost a lot of weight, mostly muscle mass and there right below Sephiroth's navel and right above his genitals, was a small sloping, a burgeoning of growth. 

Sephiroth was indeed pregnant with his child and though he knew it mentally, there in front of him sat the proof.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your viewing! This story is getting more activity than I thought it would. Thank you! Remember, your kudos, bookmarks, and reviews goes a long way with me since I purely write for fun. Please point out any grammatical errors as well, I beta myself.

***At Shinra Manor***

Sephiroth woke in an unfamiliar room but felt oddly better than he had been in the last two months.  He no longer burned from head to toe and he was cleaned, bringing to mind his obvious nudity under the covers.  He wanted to be outraged by this but taking in the designs and smells of the home, he knew that it belonged to Vincent Valentine.  He could even feel the man's odd aura around the room making him irritated abd oddly relaxed further.

For the first couple of weeks, he locked himself in the room. He was just so angry mostly with himself. He couldn't understand how such a small, atypical problem had remained so long. He blamed himself for the treatment he himself experienced, mind always traveling back to the benign swell of his waist.  He couldn't kill it though he knew for certain it meant being wholly ostracized from the world again, unaware of Rufus Shinra's same plight.

Every time, like clockwork, meals and what he ascertained was medicine, was brought to his room door. He could tell it was both Vincent and Tseng that would come by at the different intervals.

"Leave" Sephiroth snapped, back to as normal as he could be in his state, as Vincent approached him after the fourth week of blocking them away from him.  Apparently Vincent had kept the secret passages of his house and could have always entered. Sephiroth sighed in a bone weary defeat. They would not leave him be.

 He was loathed to suffer having Vincent and Tseng tend to him. It was humiliating that he hardly been able to stand for the first few days and had to have food brought to him and helped about the place, he was certainly not used to be catered to.

 They were all treating him like a pregnant female with their kind inquiries about whether he wanted another blanket or a pillow or had any cravings for certain foods that they could bring him. For someone who had never had to rely on anyone, it was torture and the second he got out of bed and got onto some medication that quashed his constant sickness, he let everyone know how little he wished to be treated that way.

If it was not embarrassing enough to be a pregnant male, he was being treated like the frail woman of the house! He did not want to be anywhere near Vincent after this. He despised the man and his lackey, Tseng. They took away his pride with this insult to his manhood and he was certainly not having it!

The only thing that kept him here was the worry about _how_ the whelp would get out of him once brought to term. He was queasy enough over the idea that it resided in him and would continue to grow and his belly along with it. He did not want his belly to get big, he was not vain but that would be downright humiliating.

 He hated everything about this state. Nevertheless, he hated Vincent the most.

Vincent wasn't surprised when a shame faced, temperamental with pregnancy hormone induced Sephiroth had taken to lurking in his room or brooding in the deepest parts of the gardens and felt bad about having him followed, but was afraid that he would attempt to do damage to himself or the baby. It had only been a month and two weeks, but he was bitchy as all hell to everyone. Any kindness anyone showed him just seemed to irritate him even more.   To Tseng and himself, he seemed to positively radiate killing intent.

"I said to leave!" he ordered him with a growl when Vincent came to his room and looked like he was about to slam the door shut, when Vincent forced his way in.

"Look Sephiroth, I realize that things have been... awkward for you, but you can't keep on treating people like this" he admonished him.

"Do not scold me like I am a child. I am not pleased with my present condition and have you and Hojo to thank for it. I did not ask for this-" he started.

On the comparison of him to Hojo and his maniacal ways, Vincent snapped.

"Then stop acting like a petulant child! I feel like putting you across my knee and spanking the nonsense out of you" Vincent snarled at him, voice over laid with something much more sinister, his patience nearly at an end.

"You wouldn't dare" Sephiroth said, narrowing his eyes at him though a shiver went down his back.  What was that pulse of energy and overwhelming feeling to heel?

"Wouldn't I? If you are to be a guest in my house, you will behave yourself and be respectful to Tseng, my friends and myself” he said and Sephiroth flinched at this.

"You dare!" he objected more cautiously.

At Sephiroth’s surprise by this new assertiveness in Vincent, he became silent, starting daggers at the man.

"You cannot behave in such a rude way towards people, even if you are in a unusual situation.  All we are trying to do is make this as pleasant for you as possible and you have to meet us half way. You will be polite and respectful and if you have needs, you ask for them and I shall tell everyone to stop badgering you, understood?" he asked him.

"I could just leave," he said in a quiet voice.  Sephiroth knew he was being difficult but he was embarrassed and all his mental walls were being slashed by these unknown emotions.

"So it can be like it was before?  You having no one to take care of you and receiving no medical attention? I think not. Don't you even think of trying to leave because I will just drag you back from the ends of the world if I need to" Vincent lectured him.

 "...Understood" Sephiroth said nodding. He wanted to truly fight the man, for his pride and sanity, but another part of his being long for him in a different way.

 "Is there anything else?" Vincent queries.

"Yes. I want to know once this is all over and they remove this child from me and give it to you and you ask me to leave, will it all have been worth it?" he asked him cautiously. He wanted to keep the question to himself, really he had. Was he truly that afraid to be alone again?

Vincent suddenly stilled, realizing how Sephiroth had been using his constant angst to cover his worry about what was to happen to him, thinking himself still unwanted.

Did Sephiroth really think Vincent only intended to use him as a vessel for his child to be disposed of once the babe was born?

Sephiroth made a strange sound to feel himself being hugged and suddenly was pinned to the bed, which was _way_ across the room and stared up at the red eyed man through his shocked eyes as they bore into his own.

Vincent had not sworn in Wutaian in a long time, but this man brought it out of him and did.

“I know you don't know me. We did not exactly get to…well have introductions. I have no intention of casting you aside when you are bearing me a child or after the fact.  Tseng and I had had a…a tentative relationship between us based on sexual intercourse and now it's much more than I imagined it would be. He too can carry children as a male now.  Look, all I want is for you to be happy and comfortable; I do care for you.  I can offer you a home, comfort, and more if you wish it from me".  

Sephiroth felt himself shivering at this idea, so needy from the hormones and craving to be touched as he never had in his whole, miserable life.

"And maybe even in time, love" Vincent continued, looking carefully into Sephiroth's eyes and seeing confusion and a need for something he could not define.  “You are not un-lovable. You heard Tseng correctly; I had to have had latent feelings for you or it would never have gotten this far.  And before you say what about your mother to me, you two could not have been more different from night and day, and that is not just talking about your sex. You are so unique, beautiful, and special in a way that demands to be touched with reverence as you yourself, not as just a pretty object.   Still yet you are still so innocent and there is much I can teach you if you will permit me.”

Vincent having said more than he had ever said in his life, blushed, and swept out of the room, leaving a very bewildered and soul searching Sephiroth on the bed, blushing with the implications of what Vincent had suggested.

**4 Months**

Vincent was not too surprised when Sephiroth did not readily accept his suggestion that they have a relationship. After all, his first time had backfired in the respect that he could not even remember it and gotten pregnant as a result.

After their talk, Sephiroth had remained distant but unfailingly polite to everyone, made no demands and mainly kept to himself. Vincent himself had stopped being so solicitous of his comfort and had cautioned his friends to keep their distance as well, unless approached by Sephiroth for something and so they all settled into a more comfortable relationship. Tseng being in a position of authority could not stay with the pair indefinitely but would return on weekends to see how the still-distant Sephiroth was faring and to have marathon sex with his lover.

However, around the third month, that signaled end of his morning sickness. By the fourth, it seemed like Sephiroth became more outgoing. He had been refusing seeing people besides himself and Tseng, even Zack and Aerith, who were now a couple.

Vincent had been shocked to find them on his doorstep saying Sephiroth had invited them. That seemed to have opened the floodgate when even his own friends were dropping by to see him.

Rufus and Sephiroth actually seemed to bond in their commiserations over their similar circumstances and even he and Cloud had forged a tentative peace over this.

However, also with the fourth month brought on the most startling change; he seemed to become a sun worshiper overnight. He had long since admitted that his leather clothes were uncomfortable on his changing body and Vincent and himself had made a journey back to his cave and picked up his more casual clothes and Vincent had purchased others with comfort in mind for him.

When no one was visiting, Sephiroth had made a habit of wearing only a pair of cargo shorts and lay almost all day long in the sun. Vincent had been concerned at this bizarre behavior and tried to caution him about the damage the sun could do to his super pale skin and he had told Vincent that he neither tanned nor burned and just enjoyed the feeling of the sunlight on his skin. So Vincent got used to the sight of Sephiroth lying on a blanket wearing only his shorts right below the line of his v line and steadily growing curve of stomach and sunglasses that Vincent insisted he wear. He did not seem to do anything and Vincent could not see why he did not get bored. However, Sephiroth explained he was listening.

"To what?" Vincent had questioned him.

"The birds, the wind in the trees, the humming insects, the sound of bees; everything and nothing" he replied.

Vincent finally understood that it meant that Sephiroth had managed to find peace in his situation.

Aerith had been excited at the news that he was okay because unbeknownst to the others, Sephiroth and Aerith were connected on a level in which she could _feel_ him and his emotions. Likewise, he could feel her as well.  It was something that the Planet had erected on their rebirth.  It was like being psychic but not.  She had been so worried and no one had known to the extent why, until now.  She had felt him withdraw from the world once again, fearing his anger and fear would rule him once more.  Instead, he allowed himself and _his child_ to be on death’s door. Oh yes, she was aware that the very male Sephiroth was expecting a child and even from who.  She was the only one that didn’t bat so much as an eye when Vincent and eventually Tseng disappeared to look for him.  She was so happy he’d been found and made it her choice to come along with Zach to more or less chew him out for worrying her since they had become close after she had healed him on his last battle and her rebirth.

There was a queer feeling in his stomach.  It felt like a cross between ripples along his flesh and an internal tickle, and jabs occasionally though he wouldn’t admit it.  The child remained excitable in its growth.  His thoughts quickly shifted to his friend Zachary Fair and his boundless energy and large and kind heart. 

The more Sephiroth sat against the headboard starting at his hands as they laid in his lap thinking, _missing_ his very alive and very accessible friend, he saw soft spattering of clear liquid upon his domed stomach.  Before he even registered it, a hand was questing a long trail that had traveled from the corner of his eye, catching on his long and dark eyelashes to drop along his pale stomach that made itself known.  He still couldn’t register what in the hell was going on.  His face was the perfect mask of indifference as the fingers were pulled before his vision to appraise the moisture on the tips of his fingers.

 All at once he was irritated.  Here he was, the ex-GENERAL of the SOLIDER program being…sentimental and weeping openly because the child inside of him reminded him of his friend and comrade that was literally just a flight away in Edge being happy and healthy.

He grits his teeth and was vexed with his emotions being played with because of this little creature.  He snatched up his PHS from the nightstand and began to dial with sure and smooth strokes, mumbling the whole time.

“Hey Seph!  How are you feeling?  Where are you? Is Vincent or Tseng there with you to help you out?   Are…are you umm, you know going to have the baby? You’re not in labor are you?” one Zachary Fair rapid fired off questions to the already hormonal Sephiroth.

“Zachary in this order: Hello Zachary, I am _fine, I_ reside with Vincent and Tseng who are here but are preoccupied with other task, and yes and no to your last question.  I am as well as one can be expecting the circumstances” Sephiroth sighed exasperated, still uncomfortable at his reasoning for calling Zach so quickly.  He had to admit to himself that he’d just wished his child, for better or for worse, was as outgoing and friendly as him, and had gotten emotional over it.

 “I…request your presence again.  It has been awhile and well, if I am to be completely emasculated, let it start with a…friend I suppose.” Sephiroth said after several awkward moments of silence on the phone, which Zach was used to.

Zach didn’t care if Sephiroth had somehow laid a chocobo egg, the man had called him a friend and requested to see him!   After all the weirdness that was Shinra, this honestly didn’t faze him as it probably should have.  Zach quickly assured that he would come, even promising the man that if he didn’t feel comfortable, he would even leave.

Sephiroth found that somehow endearing that Zach would be that conscientious of his sentimentalities over the circumstances but stated it was fine, for the others had quite honestly been coming for months for the most part.  Plus, he knew for certain that Cloud had his hands full with a disgruntled President of a company that had found himself in like situation that had a whole deadly arsenal of human weapons, one of which had laid with him and was a would be lover.  Yes, Tseng had told him that he wasn’t alone in his struggle in his cool and no nonsense way of comfort when he was sure he’d had a hormone-based tantrum the size of a Meteor. 

Vincent then came and had his way with him in kisses and foddling and he’d gotten over it. 

Sephiroth gazed off wistfully until he suddenly heard Zach calling to him on the other end of the PHS and he apologized, stating he had been ‘side attracted’, and they said their goodbyes.

Sephiroth had put on a nice loose fitting grey V-neck cotton shirt and black cargo sweatpants, with his hair bound in a high and messy tail that felt like heaven on his skin as he flits about the house bare foot. His hair and overall skin did seem to glow with this child’s life within.  His hair had been long, now it could touch the floor if not bound.

He could say in all of his many attempts at life he had never felt like this, so full of life and just healthy. 

He was also ravenous. When the professor had his say in what he ate, it was vegetables this and no fatty foods that.  He lusted three large steaks drizzled in chocolate sauce medium rare with three loaded baked potatoes, and simple green tea sweeten only with raspberry or citrus flavors.

He didn’t even have to have the fruit flavors in his tea which was typically black but he was being careful since, well, this new development had happened, no pun intended. It irked Tseng though he understood why he was doing it in the long run.

Zach told everyone the news that Sephiroth had been found and was fine and had been found by Vincent surprisingly and that is where he had been this whole time.

Back at the mansion, just as Sephiroth was almost tempted to lick his plate it had been so good, and he had been infused with emotions radiating from Aerith.  Zach had told her he was okay.  The emotions went through stages.  It was like a warm blanket had enveloped him, tender and soft and just a quick it became prickly with her agitation.  She must have been disappointed in his disappearance.  He winced a little at the feeling but as fast as it came on it was back to the warm and comforting lull that encompassed him.  Just as he sat there in a daze more or less communing with her emotions that reverberated through him, Tseng had silently stepped around and through the kitchen door.

He came up to him and soundlessly kissed him on the lips and Sephiroth melted into the kiss, breaking the deep connection between himself and his self-imposed ‘twin’. 

“What are you doing with yourself today ‘Tinsel’?”  Tseng laughed calling Sephiroth his favorite pet name earning a non-threating glare.

“I am well.  I was communicating with…someone important” he said.

Tseng gave him a curious look and that question was answered by a knock at the door as Sephiroth looked towards the door and actually smiled genuinely.

“That question you were gearing up to ask me is at the door.  Please be a gentleman and answer it” Sephiroth smirked as Tseng looked slightly off put thinking he was going to have Sephiroth to himself, and possibly on his back shortly on his reprieve.

 

Tseng moved towards the door and answered it and was bypassed by a pink bow bobbing up and down seeking out the source of her happiness.  There was a distant _talk to you shortly, first Sephiroth_ from the pink clad figure.

Zach stood in the doorway and scratched the back of his head as Tseng looked at him and actually smiled genuinely, shaking the man’s hand and welcoming him into the house to follow his girl.

With a strength that came from nowhere, Aerith latched onto Sephiroth’s middle and hugged him gently, Sephiroth smiling down at the girl and patting her back gently.

Sephiroth would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want to see the young woman, no matter his circumstances.  Her caring and love hand saw him healthy again when he was completely lost and she had taken up the task of _purposefully_ tethering her very soul to his so that both knew when one was elated and when one was stressed or even saddened.  The latter only seemed to happen to him since he was trying to find his way and with this new added feature of SOLIDER production via his body for a program that no longer existed and also was extremely abnormal, he just wanted all the ‘normal people’ around him more.

“Hey you, how have you been feeling?” Aerith started looking up, up, and up at the man to meet his Mako colored, cattish eyes.

“I’ll admit my nerves are better when seeing you both.  You all seem to calm me.  Zachary has always been a source of entertainment and you have become comfort when I am left to my devices and not in Vincent’s or Tseng’s care” Sephiroth said acknowledging the two men in the house that he’d realized were there as well.

Zach came around the corner fully with a genuine smile on his face.

“How you holding up Seph?  Any weird cravings for chocobo wings covered in chocolate sauce and pistachio ice cream with salt and vinegar chips?”  Zach teased.

Sephiroth went very still in Aerith’s embrace and she thought the man offended and prodded the mental connection ready to chew Zach out when what she found in their bond-was pure WANT.

Zach’s words had caused a craving from him bringing them up and he didn’t even know it but Aerith did as she turned towards Zach with a knowing smile and Sephiroth slowly blushed, feeling Aerith’s smugness in his mind at his sudden craving.

Tseng watched the scene from the entry the room, hip resting against the frame.  Sure he had wanted to come home and take Sephiroth like a bitch in heat but somehow seeing him this social for once and comfortable about it and **_blushing_** -well, that was precious.

Sephiroth was trying not to respond to how _good_ those food choices sounded that Zach had mentioned.  He had will power and this progeny was ruining his self-control.   Just as he’d started to relax in the perpetual embrace that Aerith had on him, his stomach concurred with Zach and two things happened:  he grimaced and closed his eyes in slight embarrassment and blushed deeper and Zachary lost his shit laughing.

Zach saw Sephiroth stiffen in his stony way in mock control of his emotions, still forgetting that wasn’t going to work around him. Sephiroth had either been offended which was high doubtful but that he really _wanted it_ was highly probable and was why the quick response as well. 

Just as he’d thought he was beginning to think that maybe his friend had been offended, a vicious growl of a stomach grumble flit across the room in the silence, the owner blushing badly and closing his eyes, and sighing in defeat.

Yes!  He had been right!  Sephiroth had wanted it!  He knew, he knew his friend. Zach just started to laugh. 

Sometime during Zach’s uproarious laughter, Aerith had detached from Sephiroth and Tseng from the door and they both slapped the back of Zach’s head. Zach had almost bit his tongue but he got the message and stopped laughing immediately, looking sheepishly at Sephiroth who glared at his friend because now he was hungry and the child had become active again due to this. 

Aerith sensed his irritation and attached to his side again, Sephiroth naturally allowing it.  Tseng frowned at Zachary’s antics and Zach felt like a heel for provoking his friend and offered to go get the items he teased him for.

Before Sephiroth could deny he didn’t want his items, Tseng pointed to the doorway glaring and Zach scrambled through it to fetch the foodstuffs.

Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose as the child did flips inside him irritating him, Aerith felt it though their connection and reached for his burgeoning stomach, causing him to look down at her as she rubbed along it while she began to sing an ancient sounding song to the babe and it calmed almost instantly.

Sephiroth looked down at the soothing hands of Aerith on his stomach and then at the woman herself.  She was always so wonderful.  He struggled with himself for his past, Jenova’s past actions towards her.  He knew that they were all alive and that it was already understood that it hadn’t been him, but he still struggled since he felt with his intelligence he should have been able to overthrow Jenova’s tactics and lies.

But shortly after his healing, as Aerith had brought out, it was a matter of the heart.  That had always been an area that Sephiroth knew he was weak at because he was emotionally stunted due to the rearing he’d experienced as a child, if you wanted to call it that.  The only time he’d been at fault he felt truly was with Nibelhiem.  Yes, Jenova’s call had echoed throughout his mind and he had already gone in compromised, he still felt he had some of his wits about himself that he should have said that he was compromised, that something was off about himself and about the place.  In the end pride had won out and a whole town of innocent people had bear the brunt of his anger and rage for something they had no idea had been going on as they themselves had avoided the abandoned Shinra mansion as he should have.

Sephiroth sighed to himself as Aerith’s hold had moved further up again to hold him, no doubt she felt the undercurrent of his sorrow and guilt that always threatened at the most in opportune times.

He was jostled out of his thoughts by her voice again.

“It wasn’t wholly your fault Sephiroth.  While your body may have been used, your spirit was placed under lock and key.  You were as much of a victim as anyone else.  I took me time to realize that as well in the Lifestream with the Planet.  On your second revival that spoke of you literally being in pieces, it made absolute sense.  Who in their right mind would rend their very body and soul apart?” Aerith asked with a rhetorical question that everyone present knew the answer to.  No one.  No one would suffer and fight a fruitless battle over and over again for the sake of not succeeding like Sephiroth had almost mindlessly been doing.

Before the air became too tense with things of the past and Sephiroth on a guilt trip that would ruin their visit, Zach knocked at a frantic pace at the door, having impeccable timing of coming back with the aforementioned food in abundance.  He’d bought in abundance so that he, Aerith, and Tseng if he wished could eat the chocobo wings with macaroni salad and baked beans while Sephiroth proceeded to make whatever “pregnancy masterpiece” he wished.

They were all appeased after the banquet, Sephiroth the most, after making his truly vile concoction and trying to embarrassingly keep in low key.  Aerith simply giggled and hugged him again and Zach smacked him on the shoulder just as hard acknowledging that he was still the same Sephiroth.

That was a strange concept, being the same unchanging Sephiroth.  What did that intel other than Zach thankfully didn’t treat him like glass, though he was certain Tseng had glared at the other man’s antics and was thoroughly ignored.  He was glad he was treated with the respect and dignity he expected and was used to.  Anything less and his friendship with Zachary would be strained or worse yet, nonexistent. Sure he allowed Aerith to fuss over him but he found he enjoyed that small pleasure.  He’d never had a mother to love him or care for him when he was sick or hurt, both of which he _had_ experienced earlier on when he was small.  Though he was an adult man and Aerith was nothing to him, he was fine with the concept that this time around she was more of a sister to him, a twin even.  She was so close she could feel his emotions and him hers, though she stayed on a chipper high it seemed.  So yes, he would bask in her comfort and caresses that she gave freely.  They were pleasant but not obtrusive.

Zach reminded Sephiroth of all the time past.  He helped him recall the good and the not so good, the superb and wonderful, and the heartbreaking and the depraved.  He reminded him Genesis and Angeal sometimes without doing anything, just what they had all been before.  Sure, Sephiroth now had a tentative relationship with Cloud out of the weird and strange that both of the fighters had experienced in the last four months, it just wasn’t what Sephiroth had with Genesis, Angeal, Zachary, and himself.

Muscles going tense again, Aerith sensed the upset more than felt it in his rigidness that she knew now to be Sephiroth fight with emotional turmoil inside and this was a physical manifestation.

“Why don’t you two go and play video games together? And before you protest, I know you do find some merit in them, even happiness.  You know you cannot lie to me” Aerith said interrupting a snit she knew Sephiroth was just about to have about being “above video consoles”.   

Zach happily followed the other male out of the room who’d left before the small embarrassed blush could meet his cheeks at her honesty and her laying his information out there to bare as well.

The couple said goodbye and promised to visit often since Sephiroth had not be averse to them. 

And so it went.

Tifa and Aerith soon joined him almost daily.  Tifa surprisingly, always seemed to be able to make him laugh.  Sephiroth did not even seem to mind when Aerith and a cautious Tifa, stroked the compact, yet noticeable swell of his belly. Yuffie soon came along on the women outings to visit him.  He found that it was a “the more, the merrier” situation. The other women that joined Aerith on her visits and always seemed to have some sort of advice or present to give him.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the beginning of Sephiroth's acceptation of sexuality. If you are not a citrus reader, please feel free to await the next chapter. The chapter will also revolve more around Tseng's involvement in their overall relationship. Happy reading!

 

Sephiroth was leaner now and had more of a swimmer's build as he could no longer work out at the punishing pace he was used to, but was no less powerful or desirable. He always made a point of wearing a loose t-shirt when they had company.   He was shy about that part of him and hated his belly touched by anyone but the women, Vincent, or Tseng.

Vincent walked upon the pale visage of an almost naked Sephiroth, save for his shorts, laying on a blanket in the hot sun.

 "I brought you some lemonade” Vincent said to him.

 Sephiroth sat up and took it from him.

"Thank you. Are you checking me out again?" he asked him, quirking a silvery brow and smirking over the rim of the glass holding the lemonade.

"It is very difficult to dismiss your presence. There are not many other almost pale to the point of albinism looking men lying around my backyard, unless I joined you" Vincent observed with a smile.

"Why? Does it bother you?" Sephiroth asked him.

"Of course not, do as you will. You seem to enjoy it. Besides, it does tempt other emotions in me you are not ready for" Vincent said no nonsense.

"…It is relaxing.  I've never really had the time to do so" Sephiroth explained, flustered at Vincent's end statement though he fought for it not to show. "There were always people telling me what to do, making demands of me. That's why I tend to live alone," he explained.

"I guess we ceased that in more way than one" Vincent said, speaking of Tseng as well.

"I don't mind" Sephiroth said almost shyly, now breaking their intense stare off.

"Well, I should leave you to your mediation with the Planet. You're getting to be more like Aerith every day" Vincent shot back in a humorous tone at him.

"You could join me, if you want" Sephiroth suggested and seemed surprised when Vincent sat down beside him.

"Do you have everything you need?" Vincent asked him.

"I have everything I need physically" Sephiroth said and seemed to blush a bit.

"I once offered you more" Vincent reminded him.

Sephiroth frowned and took off his sunglasses and leaned up. He'd fought it but he had craved the man's touch.

 "Vincent, it is hard to ask for sexual gratification from someone when you barely even know how to kiss" Sephiroth chided him then gasped when he had been pulled to his knees and Vincent hands cupped his face.  His latent and new hormones were on fire.

"Then it is time you learn" he said before kissing him in way that Sephiroth could feel all the way to the tips of his toes.   

Vincent's human hand roved all over the soft, sun warmed flesh of Sephiroth's back and then slid lower to cup one of the cheeks of Sephiroth's delectable rear and he startled a bit at this and leaned back.

His face was flushed with arousal.

"Vincent, I'm not sure...I don't know how to" he explained hesitantly.

"Sexual experience is to be gained by _having_ sex, there is no mystery. Do you want me to show you how?  " he asked and Sephiroth took a deep breath and nodded.

Vincent reached over and undid his shorts.

 "Here?" he asked him blushing.

"Tseng won't be here until the weekend and the servants have their day off, besides you seem to like it out here. It seems like a perfect setting for your first time" Vincent assured him.

"It’s hardly my first" Sephiroth said looking awkwardly down at his swollen belly.

"If you can't remember it, it is your first time and I want to cherish you" he said hooking Sephiroth’s hair behind his ears and forcing him to look at him. "Do you want me to? You only must consent” he asked him.

Sephiroth’s beat hard and fast in his chest.  Though he played it cool and collected, his face a neutral mask again, he was screaming inside to be taken, to be dominated all over again.

"Yes" Sephiroth said and allowed Vincent to strip his final garment from him, exposing the fleshy paleness of his hugely swollen member and a nice sized scrotal sac. The sunlight on his skin made him look positively ethereal.

Vincent pushed him back and rained gentle kisses on his upturned face.

Sephiroth took a chance and captured Vincent's lips in a hungry kiss. Vincent moaned into the intensity of the kiss. Vincent took control again. 

Sephiroth seemed to shiver, as Vincent's own pale hand roved over his torso. Quitting his lips, Sephiroth gasped as Vincent's hot mouth kissed down his body, giving a special lingering one on top of the bump there.

Then his penis was engulfed in the hotness of Vincent's mouth, taken to the root and he almost shouted as Vincent moved fluidly along his length, soon he was crying out with his hands fisted in the other man's dark tresses while his head rolled back and forth in ecstasy. He gasped as he could feel tension at the base of his penis and then he shattered apart and Vincent swallowed his pent up flow and then leaned back to watch him cum. It was a truly beautiful sight at how Sephiroth writhed his pearly complexion, flush in his release.

Sephiroth leaned up and deeply kissed Vincent, who was trying to do that and undress at the same time and was getting into kind of a tangle because of that. Soon his clothes surrounded them and they entwined naked on the blanket.

A tube of lube was produced as if from what seemed like nowhere.

Vincent coated a finger with it to gently press past the almost virgin tight rosebud of Sephiroth's body and he mewed and squirmed as it rubbed something inside him that gave him a jolt of pleasure.   Another finger ghosted in to find, seek, and conquer the bud of Sephiroth’s pleasure and worry in a hypnotic way that caused his eyes roll back into his head. Soon, Vincent's fingers danced inside Sephiroth.  They flicked, caressed, and kissed the small bundle of nerves there as he gasped against Vincent's lips. However, Vincent was not going to let him lie passively beneath him this time and rolled them so Sephiroth straddled him. With a surged of his hip, he seated himself within the tight rear passage of Sephiroth, who let out a yell/moan and clenched his eyes shut.

"No, I want you to look at me while I take you" he ordered him as he leaned up and caught his waist.

Sephiroth moved tentatively but soon bounced on him and wailing at the sky as Vincent drove into him as hard as he dared, stroking Sephiroth's own engorged tool in time with his own stroke until his new lover's cum pearled.   Vincent's own flesh on his own final thrust shot his hot spunk deep inside his tight body and leaned up to hug the other male, who panted against him.

"Did that feel good?" Vincent asked him.

 “Oh-it was ... I…I didn't know” Sephiroth's words failed him.

 The feeling was breathtaking. He felt like his own body was firing nerves everywhere. He laid there and then he felt it: pulses as light as butterfly wings in his abdomen. He placed his hand there and concentrated. 

Vincent initially thought that something was wrong but after seeing the fear _yet awe_ in Sephiroth's face, he gathered why.

“The child…it moves” Vincent said as more a statement than a question.

Sephiroth looked at him and he understood what was going on with the newest revelation.

“Will the child always behave as such, and does such action harm it? Should we go a different pace? “Sephiroth was asking serious questions still not realizing that he was planning for Vincent to do more sexually with him.

Vincent tried not to tease the man because he was being sincere, nor did he want the man not to feel comfortable in expressing himself.  Vincent promised to gather him more reading material for what to expect.

Therefore, that is what Vincent did. 

He’d taken care of Sephiroth when he was ill with morning sickness.  Vincent was tolerant and lenient with his mood swings. He saw to his weird eating habits. Above all else, he tended to Sephiroth’s needs.

Sephiroth against the wall, on his back, and on his side, many times a day as much as his stamina and Sephiroth could take.  Sephiroth had been a nympho and Vincent just hadn’t known it but _coaxed_ it out.

One night as Vincent was taking the squalling Sephiroth in his lap vigorously, Tseng let himself into Vincent's mansion.

Tseng was overly pleased to play the voyeur while Vincent found that Sephiroth was an exhibitionist and loved to be out in the open and _watched._

The first time Tseng had watched them furiously couple, Sephiroth was on _fire._ Sephiroth had come so hard and violently by clenching internally that it borderline hurt Vincent’s penis; Goddess, Vincent did not care. 

Sephiroth hurt him so good it was wicked.

Sephiroth was still small enough in his pregnancy that he could do more and **desired** more.  The fact that he had voiced that he _wanted, no required_ Tseng on his back screaming and clawing at his back with wild looking, green glowing eyes and sex tousled hair, was a sheer vision. 

Of all things Sephiroth had ever did in all of his variants of lives, expressing his own want was never one of them.

Vincent had never shared Tseng and never had stated that Tseng had to be anything to Sephiroth or Tseng be beholding to Sephiroth in anyway either, but the two just were in harmony.

Sephiroth grabbed a handful of that weighted sable hair in hand and proceeded to plunder Tseng’s lips and mouth with his tongue spearing inside the other’s moist cavern, enacting what his lower half would do to the man shortly.

This caused Tseng to crumple from the soft lips working so intensely against his own.  He was stripped in a blur and the feast was beginning.

Vincent watched as all that he had imparted to Sephiroth in being a generous lover was put to good use, as lubrication was applied, the scissoring began, and Tseng _smoldered_ under Sephiroth’s sword calloused hands.

When Sephiroth finally claimed Tseng’s entry, and in effect lost his real virginity, it was orgasmic to Vincent. 

That beautiful slivery hair marrying Tseng’s black hair even as their bodies were joined was a glorious sight.

Sephiroth, even in his pregnant glory, was wearing Tseng out.   

Tseng’s head was thrown back, his long pale neck bared for all that was quickly being marked, and he was crying out with each thrust in him it was brushing against or right on his prostate.  Tseng braced against Sephiroth’s arms.  The fiery passion came to a fever pitch and caused Tseng to lose his battle and cum between the two of them.

This is what wet dreams were made of.

They changed positions with Sephiroth laying down flat and Tseng aloft of his long and engorged manhood pounding away at the man. Tseng was sucking on his two middle finger of his hand, satisfying his oral fixation while being worked over.  His flesh was engorged again in excitement, and Sephiroth responding to Tseng masturbating it with his other hand as Tseng was so out of his mind riding Sephiroth, it was magnificent.

Sephiroth lifted up and Tseng had to latch on because the man went into overdrive in Tseng’s body, causing Tseng to score scratches on his arms, shoulders, and back, all the while screaming and wailing with each perfected jab to his prostate continued.  Tseng was a shaking mess and all at once threw his head back, drooling mouth a gape in a cry and came pearly white against each of their chest once more, eyes rolling back and fading away against the waiting pillows behind and below him. 

Sephiroth also cried out at Tseng tensing internally and came heavy inside the other male.

Vincent not too far to their right grunted his release from furiously masturbating to their glorious scene together.

Sephiroth eased out of Tseng's abused hole, and moved to caress the passed out man. Vincent took that opportunity to slink onto the bed as well. The child decided to be active after such activity and so when Vincent began massaging Sephiroth all over, including his taut stomach, it was wonderful.

And so from that moment the three just were.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter as well as the puzzle pieces start to fall into place as well. There will be one more chapter after this one. As always, thank you for your interest in my story. Please feel free to review my other stories. Some are longer than others and I am aware that I am wordy, lol. I get a little better with each story though I like to believe.


	5. Chapter Five

Vincent enjoyed taking Sephiroth while Sephiroth enjoyed driving the stoic man Tseng out of that harden shell and to the brink of insanity at the end of his large endowment daily.

Above all else, both men helped center him for this unusual situation that was gestation.

 He began to take it all in stride and they helped him on the days he absolutely wanted to fall apart; those days where he felt he truly was Hojo’s ‘Frankenstein’s monster’.  He figured it could have always been much, much worse.  He and the child could have not been slightly human. 

Hojo wasn’t above that.  After all, hadn’t he tried to breed the lion-like beast Nanaki and Aerith back when they had both been in his clutches? 

Sephiroth simply shuddered at the thought.

Vincent was the silent yet strong figure that exuded power just under the skin.  Those eyes of his spoke more words and felt more emotions than anything the man himself would even blatantly admit unless he was alone with Sephiroth or with Tseng.  Oh but when he was with them alone it was a thing of magic itself.  The meticulous care that Vincent showed and the love he gave even if it was just in preparing meals to a hot bath for Sephiroth’s back in courtesy for his more rotund size. 

Then there was Tseng.  Tseng had the driest humor that he’d ever had experienced and with his new freeness around the two, he found he laughed more with Tseng as they both heckled each other, whether in common or Wutianese, since Vincent and Tseng were accustomed to speaking it and hadn’t initially been aware that Sephiroth was just as fluent.  It made sense since Hojo _was_ Wutaian, no matter how bat shit crazy he was.   

 Sephiroth had never truly experienced any pain, well none not at Hojo’s hands.  An occasional twinge here from a hard training session that would otherwise kill the average man or after a good long romp with Vincent or Tseng still barely made him break a sweat though it was quite enjoyable.  He now became more acutely aware of the added pressure added on his lower spine. 

The warm water from several baths Vincent offered and massages Tseng had given had been welcomed in this aspect and he wasn’t even that far along.  He contributed this to the fact that he always remained constant 300 lbs. of lean muscle and bones with no body fat through his adult life.  With the pregnancy, he had not gained necessarily that much body fat, but a softness from the rounding of his lower stomach as the child grew.

As they all had bathed for the night after dinner and Sephiroth had curled up in his chair and read.  There was a knock at the door and Sephiroth unfurled from his chair to answer it.

Aerith and Zachary had come again for a visit and he could he couldn’t deny his happiness when they’d visit.  The two men had disappeared again into the entertainment room to play a fighting game and then watch sports.  They even for Aerith’s sake watched a tragedy romance for her.  Oddly, her eyes were not the only pair that a misting to them at the end of the movie as Sephiroth of course fought it but in the end manly tears were shed and Zach was clinging to one of the sofa pillows, eyes swimming in tears.  A few sniffles and watery laughs later, sat down to have ice cream and talk of what they had been involved with.  Aerith for the most part was as busy as the men where it seemed.  With her innate ability to produce flora and possibly full blown gardens with her magic, she’d worked freelance for the WRO as well, going to places that had been previously barren and coaxing growth in those areas.

Aerith said down at the table and calmly looked at Tseng with a thoughtful smile. 

 

“He’s like a completely different person” Tseng mused at Sephiroth’s opening up at new and old friends visiting him.

“Yes and no.  I remember when we were very young… and in the labs, Sephiroth had always had a calm but friendly personality.  I guess it never hit me that the boy that I had known at 6, would be the man that I know now at 23.  Yes, he was definitely rough around the edges but that is to be expected when one is in Hojo’s care throughout their life.  I was fortunate as he had helped me escape with my birth mother, though she did die later.  I did gain an adopted mother Elmyra, and for that I was thankful” Aerith stretched her arms out in front of her on standing and clasped her hands behind her back looking at Tseng.

Tseng looked at the young woman.

At one time he’d been totally in love with her but somewhere deep inside, he knew it to never to progress past being platonic.  He had always known that he wouldn’t be able to give her everything she needed wholly as he loved the same sex as well.

He leaned into the entry’s crown molding before he spoke.

“Well then I guess that is one more thing then I should love him for, since he had initially saved you.  I don’t know if I am happy or sad that he didn’t call you until the adventures of Zachary and yourself.  I suppose happy as I could see him loving you forever and where would that have left me?” he stated with a chuckle and pushed off the door and walked towards her.

Just as he had always done from the time she was that small six-year-old he’d known, he kissed the crown of her hair.

Sephiroth and Zach had just come back into the room from Zach losing spectacularly several times over and at several types of games.

Sephiroth froze as he took in the scene of his friend and his lover and before he shut down the mental connection and hardened his eyes, Aerith felt the hurt and jealously and Tseng had saw it in Sephiroth's depth of his eyes.

Sephiroth flinched slightly, looking away from them feeling extremely ridiculous for feeling the way he did. 

Aerith never had hurt him and Tseng…Tseng had freely accepted the changes with himself, Vincent’s impregnating Sephiroth, and Sephiroth's new love that could have been seen as imposing on an already established relationship.

Aerith didn't take the emotions offensively.  She knew that Sephiroth's feelings were closer to the surface and therefore things initially would be misconstrued no matter what control Sephiroth thought he had.  It was nice to see he did indeed love Tseng enough to show genuine emotion for him.

  Zach and she said their goodbyes against Sephiroth's complaints that he was fine, that he didn’t mean to Aerith, to which she just waved off and kissed on his cheek, him bending to accommodate her height and to hug him one last time.

Tseng could care less about his outburst.  Tseng mused yeah he was. He wasn't fine…he was gorgeous.

Sephiroth watched the two go from the front door and as he turned away from it, Tseng kissed him within an inch of his life. Sephiroth began pulling closer to the man and grabbing at the offensive clothing in his way, snatching it off of Tseng's body and his own craving to mark and be marked.  Make no mistake, Tseng was _his._

 

Sephiroth felt so huge but wanted to be taken by Tseng with a feverish tempo.

Preparing Sephiroth breezed by and Tseng was buried in the hot core of Sephiroth within moments. Sephiroth had grabbed the rod iron headboard and hung for dear life as Tseng thrust deep and fast into his willing and heated body.

Wherever the man touched him, it seemed cooler than his overall body heat. He couldn't control his noise level and soon the rod iron headboard was squealing in his grasp, his stomach jostling from side to side. Sephiroth felt a quick twinge of pain below but as soon as it had come, it had faded away back into sheets of blinding bliss. 

Sephiroth felt everything tighten in the coming onslaught of pleasure. Even his scrotum tightens as if getting direct stimulation.

 All at once Sephiroth's bit off cry became a full blown wail and he came gloriously on his own stomach as Tseng thrust through his orgasm, prolonging it. Finally, with a shout, Tseng was coming, filling Sephiroth with his seed.

Sephiroth was indeed still blissed out of his mind. He distantly though it odd he was still coming from the amount of warm moisture he felt.

He immediately knew he was wrong when Tseng went stone still and began looking at his nether region like it was a foreign concept then the look turned to surprise and fear.  

He felt an odd sensation when a finger traced along an area that had not been there and the finger gently entered _into his body there_ , and it was not his anus.  As soon as he made the connection, so did the contractions for him.

Sephiroth did have a birthing canal but it proved only enough for the waters to break…and he was in active labor.

Everything at that point was a blur and too much stimuli as Sephiroth was quickly plucked from the bed, washed down with a towel, and clothing was put on him, Tseng already ready and carrying him to the door to leave.

 Vincent had just stepped in the door home to this.

Vincent took over carrying Sephiroth while Tseng made the more important calls to Sephiroth’s, Vincent’s, and his own employer and gathered Sephiroth’s night bag with necessities.

Sephiroth smelled the familiar cologne that was all the gunman. 

Vincent held him close to him until Sephiroth was gingerly put in the vehicle as they all travelled to the WRO Health Med Department.

He felt himself exposed once again as he clothing was taken once more and laid on the birthing bed as his stomach remained a torrent.   He heard the cacophony of sounds around him, including his own anguished and fearful cries.

At one particular hard contraction, he'd thought to bound and burst again through a ceiling and fly away.

Run from the pain, the bright lights, and hospital smells that scared him deeply in his heart. He remembered vaguely fighting Vincent with his true strength and Tseng being on his side to hold him as well. 

How had such a beautiful feeling turned into so much jagged edge pain?

Sephiroth remembered the terrible pressure in his nether region again as if he would be split asunder as the child tried the imperfect birthing canal.  He threw his head back cried out brokenly to the ceiling as the constant heavy pressure and radiating, alternating pain… all became a whisper to finally disappear.  

With the last of his strength taken by the strong anesthesia, a small silvery tear came from his closed eye, catching briefly in his long eyelashes, to descend down his still cheek as medical professionals moved against the clock to remove the child quickly _._

The hospital staff knew Sephiroth would be hard to sedate and that he still wouldn't be fully under.  It would be like a dozing off but they had a window to get the babe from him without causing him undue pain as Hojo had intended. He was meant to be cut or for the child to try to birth, ripping and tearing along the way.  Hojo didn’t care since he could heal so perfectly.

With his long silvery hair all bound into a sterile surgical netting, Sephiroth finally laid still on the table. His only thought was for the one thing he'd been so undecided and ashamed of at the beginning, the one thing that he felt made him less human but actually made him more: his child.

With the pain to nothing again, he heard sounds around him like a white noise in his rest state.  As he calmed, his body naturally tried to heal an ominous cut on his lower stomach.  No pain accompanied it oddly but he felt the tugging movement nonetheless.  His body began healing as it always did when wounded, though in the back of his mind he somehow wished to heal slower as he felt whatever was going on, was very important.  He willed his healing to half its speed as only he could mentally. 

He was glad he had chosen to do that action as he remembered now.   

He’d been brought back.  His body had been a sirens call to all males for the duration of his life.  Vincent Valentine had stepped up and claimed him along with Tseng Xu, his other lover they shared.

He'd remembered becoming sick with the results of their coupling, and eventually on death's door from it and Vincent had found and saved him despite him being bitter and cruel.  He'd grown healthier due to the two men and so had Vincent's love figuratively and physically as a child grew within his male body.

He'd gained friends from the odd situation, some of them ex-enemies.  He’d gained a sister of sorts out of one Aerith Gainsborough, his victim in his height of insanity. 

Friends…the concept so unusual.

He even had his employer, Rufus Shinra, share his fate and his secret joy of male pregnancy.

His second in command had visited often and that was a balm to his soul. Aerith visited regularly with them as they were a couple.  

He'd stupidly become jealous of his lover and her hugging. Once they had left, Tseng, the man he once attempted to kill, made love to him.

It had happened right after.

The baby! Where was he?  Where was his daughter?

Sephiroth's eyes snapped open and were wild as he began to panic and to pull his restraints off and become upset for the _child_ he now realized that he had birth, he froze on hearing the child's small cry.

Sephiroth instinctively relaxed again but swung his head to see after his lovers holding the child.  He needed to see her with his own eyes.

Vincent was handed the babe and he and Tseng looked into her small face.

She had raven black hair and both could tell she would be very fair skinned once the flushing in her skin from birth cleared.  She had a small black wing, much like her “mother” on her left shoulder blade that was folded against her as well as her little arms and fist swung back and forth.

 She cracked her eyes and they were the most heart stopping. As she squirmed and settled into sucking on a fist in new hunger, those red _and_ green eyes were focusing around the room with better understanding than any minute old child should. Her eyes were red like her father and there was a green firework like pattern around each irregular pupil like her “mother”. 

She was perfect.

Vincent knew Sephiroth had woken now and waited, feeling his intense stare in the middle of his shoulder blades.

Surprisingly, the medical crew had apologized profusely for not being able to keep Sephiroth under and out of pain while they cut the child from him.

Sephiroth simply had taken his time waking and had advised them he had slowed his healing by half time which was obvious by the way he was healing now, and that he had not experienced pain in the child’s birth.

His stitches were already almost completely gone in that short of span, leaving a small pale scar behind, and even that began to fade it seemed.  Everyone that had worked to make him comfortable were happy that they had been able to help, though Sephiroth did the majority on his own.

The child was lifted so he could see her and he viewed her with a level of pride and genuine happiness, as one taking in a beautiful work of art.

“Hello Miyuki. I am glad to meet you officially.”

Vincent and Tseng wondered how Sephiroth had even known it was a female and why he had spoken so calmly as if he had known her for a time. 

Vincent idly wondered why Sephiroth had picked that name.  After all it was his own mother’s name, long unused and almost forgotten to time besides his own heart remembering.

Sephiroth felt the eyes on him as he reached for his daughter and she nestled into him, rooting about until she found what she sought.

“To answer the questions you both have, she could feel me and I can feel her.  I surmise it is a lot like my connection to Aerith, albeit more advanced.  Aerith will most likely be here shortly from feeling my own emotions. Aerith will no doubt be able to now feel her as well, just not as acute as she is with me.  I believe it has a lot to do with our makeup of Mako and Aerith’s ultimate birthright of communing with it and me being such a large percentage of that, and now so is Miyuki from Vincent and I.   She feels as though…she was an old soul, a familiar soul.  As for her name, she manifested that into my mind. It is nothing like Jenova’s connection, for that I am pleased” Sephiroth simply said as his eyes were all for her as he rubbed one long finger down her cheek and the other hand traced her wing that slightly flapped at is prodding and touch, as she helped herself to his life giving nutrients as she lay on a nursing pillow, while the other small hand tangled in his long beautiful hair.

He really did look like an angel.

Aerith had indeed proven to be a beacon since she could feel Sephiroth’s destress.  She had quickly rounded up all she could from AVALANCHE and came to the hospital. 

Sure enough, Sephiroth and Miyuki had been moved to a room as he sat up with his daughter.  If everyone present had not seen him in his pregnant state, they would have sworn that the child had not been birth from his stomach…as it was completely flattened once more.  The only thing he lacked was his normal bulkier muscles that would come back with training.

Sephiroth’s normal gaggle of females came and oohed and ahhed over his daughter, each had brought baby gifts in clothing, car seats, baby bags, pretty much all he would need to have her ready to go.

Since he had healed and even the birthing canal had closed fully, Sephiroth was discharged to go home and be with his family.  Upon entering the home and getting settled, Sephiroth sat with Miyuki and Tseng on their couch.  Vincent came in uncustomarily skittish.

Vincent tried to get the words out but was painfully bashful at times.  He knew he wanted it to be special but if this occasion wasn’t special, he didn’t know what was. 

Vincent approached a perplexed Sephiroth and dropped to one knee before him, causing Sephiroth’s eyebrows to fly into his hairline in shock and Vincent further surprised the men on the couch when he grabbed both Sephiroth’s _and_ Tseng’s hands, causing the dark haired man to breathe a little more deeply as two pairs of eyes trained on him.

Vincent finally found his voice.

“I love you both, very much.  Tseng I have been with you for years and I had always wanted to do this but timing never seemed right.  Now I feel that if I never did this, I would forever regret it.”

Tseng looked a little greener than his normal olive complexion but he had a beautiful smile on his face. 

Vincent then turned towards Sephiroth, “And you.  You have done something that took us all by a very wonderful and beautiful surprise, you have gifted me with a child.  While our relationship was not conventional in any sort of way, and I am certain it never will be.  I have come to love you more than I thought possibly.  I cannot be away from you…or our daughter.  I love you both, would you please…marry me?”  Vincent said looking down after procuring both of them rings, one silver encrusted in rubies, the other gold and encrusted in rubies.

Sephiroth’s emotions still were close to the surface after Miyuki’s birth and probably would be for a time.  After Vincent’s proposal all he could do…was cry silently.  He handed the babe to Vincent and covered his face.  He was so overwhelmed!

Tseng had bent forward to kiss Vincent, his response on his lips but worried about Sephiroth’s behavior, as did Vincent by his face.

Sephiroth uncovered his face and sorted himself and explained.

“I…I apologize.  My…emotions are superficial at the moment due to my hormones.  This whole situation has been new experience for me.  When we first…were intimate and then later I found that I of all people was to have offspring, a child, several thoughts swirled.  Because of my own treatment, I had instinctively ingrained in myself never to impregnate anyone if I could help it due to…to Hojo’s penchant to experiment.  When I found out he had made me to fail in this regard no matter who I would come to care for, I was incensed and thought to kill the child…not knowing my anger was misguided.  Yes, we met and behaved under strange circumstances but I cannot say now that I regret it at all. I had never thought that I would be cared for to this extent, and definitely not loved and experienced the most human action of all: having a child” he stated, pouring genuine feelings in what he said.

That was most he had ever spoken on the subject at all.

“Does that mean you will accept me?” Vincent asked, afraid to reiterate the question.

“I would never deprive my child of her father, nor would I deprive myself of my solace I have found” Sephiroth said with a slowly growing smile.

Vincent smiled back so warm and heartbreaking that it was all Sephiroth could do to not just hug the man for his happiness. 

Tseng went to say something but quickly handed off Miyuki to Sephiroth and ran to the nearest washroom to retch.

“That was a nice acceptation of your proposal” Sephiroth teased, though he was slightly worried.

Vincent rose to check on Tseng in the washroom.  He froze as soon as he peered into the restroom, mainly the vanity that Tseng rested on.

There on the corner of the sink, was a pregnancy test.  It read positive.

“I am sorry. I wished to tell you both instead of you more or less stumbling in on it and the side effects and bad timing” Tseng said turning his head to the side to glance at Vincent tiredly and a little upset with himself.

Tseng had been with Sephiroth sole towards the end.  Tseng most likely carried Sephiroth’s child.

Vincent simply grabbed Tseng up and hugged him tightly and they both went to join Sephiroth on the couch and to tell him of their new and impending child.

Chaos simply chuckled in Vincent’s mind and parted with his own thoughts on the matter, though he’d been quiet this whole time.

**Little Turk, you have gotten all you have sought in your two mates and now you flourish with offspring of your pairings.  Your solace of the heart is my solace of the spirit.  May it last very long and strong for the three of you.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me to the end! Remember you have a voice. If you would like a Epilogue, feel free to say so in the comments. As always, constructive criticism is always wanted. Hopefully the ending suited and no PCs, Macs, iPhones, Androids, iPads, or Tablets were damaged due to the ending. Please leave kudos, comments, or simply feel free to lurk in my other works. Thank you for reading!


End file.
